transformertitansfandomcom-20200214-history
Ratchet (Animated)
Ratchet (ラチェット, Rachetto) was a civilian medic before the Great Wars, and one of the best on all of Cybertron. But war is a Mad House, and Ratchet learned that all too well. It left him bitter and cynical. After the war, he got himself placed in a dead end position of repairing space bridges, seeing it as a chance to get away from what he had experienced. And in his experience, "hero" is another word for casualty, because that's what most of the heroes ended up being. Still, he knows one when he sees it, and Optimus Prime definitely is one. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Corey Burton (English), Toru Okawa (Japanese) Ratchet was, at one time, one of the most promising medical minds on Cybertron. After his experiences with Lockdown, though, all he wanted to do was disappear. An assignment to a deep space repair crew was just what he was looking for. He never wanted to be in the middle of a new war against Megatron, but if that's where fate puts him, he'll do his best to keep his comrades safe and sound. He is short-tempered, grizzled, and seemingly older than the AllSpark itself. Ratchet is the team’s medic and acts as Optimus Prime's occasional drill sergeant/second-in-command. He’s an expert healer, but his bedside manner leaves a lot to be desired and a little rough around the edges. Spend some time (or even two minutes) with Ratchet, and you instantly get the sense and understand that he has seen it all. Ratchet largely keeps his past to himself, dishing out tantalizing tidbits when he feels the “kids” can handle, or NEED to handle, some of the truth. Ratchet is rather between his youth and being an elder, however the right half of Ratchet's chevron is broken and his left arm had a missing piece (until he fixed up that part in the later series). Ratchet looks somewhat like his previous incarnations, but most parts of his body are in different colors and the right half of Ratchet's chevron is broken and his left arm had a missing piece (until he fixed up that part in the later series). Back on Cybertron, his vehicle mode was a Cybertronian Ambulance Van, later when arriving to Earth, his Earth vehicle mode is a Earth Ambulance. Attributes: * Injured Autobots often request him as their medic. * Specializes in modifying armor and weapons to peak conditions. * When forced to fight, usually shoot to disable, instead of destroy. * Huge array of surgical and mechanical tools. * Once considered most talented medic on Cybertron. * Trained at Protihex Medical Mechanics University. Gallery File:Ratchet_TFTA_Model-VehicleMode.png|Ratchet's Earth vehicle mode. Personality Throughout all of his experiences during in the Great War and all of its stories he has ever seen or heard about, he believes that war is nothing but an insane nightmare, and Ratchet learned that all too well. It left him bitter and cynical. And in his experience and the war stories of the Autobots-Decepticons, "hero" is another word for casualty, because that's what most of the heroes ended up being. He enjoys grumbling about almost everything, being sarcastic, and having war flashbacks, just like any old man. Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Prowl **Omega Supreme *Sari Sumdac *Isaac Sumdac *Carmine Fanzone *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl *Wreck-Gar *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Wonder Girl *Titans West **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Titans South **Pantha **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Kilowat **Lightning **Ravager **Thunder **Tramm *Cybertron Elite Guard **Ultra Magnus **Jazz **Zeta Prime **Blurr **Safeguard ***Jetfire ***Jetstorm Family Neutral *Darius Sumdac *Elita-1 *Red X *Soto *Terra *Jinx *Wasp *Constructicons **Dirt Boss **Mixmaster **Scrapper Rivals *Oil Slick Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Blitzwing **Lugnut **Soundwave *Seekers **Starscream **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Lockdown *Swindle *Human Villans *Angry Archer *Meltdown *Colossus Rhodes *Meltdown's Experiments *Nanosec *Professor Princess *Headmaster *Master Disaster *Slo-Mo *Dreadscar *Blackfire *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Trigon *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Kitten *Fang *Cironielian Chrysalis Eater *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Brother Blood **H.I.V.E Headmistress **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Malchior *Katarou *The Source *Newfu *Locrix *Shrieker (Animated)Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire *Radiation Monster *White Monster *Gordanians Weapons & Abilites One of his main "weapons" besides forming his hands into blasters, bladed weapons, and blowtorchs, are two electromagnets that can extend from his forearms. With them, he can move metal-based objects, levitate downward from high heights, manipulate or tear apart metallic objects in midair, or create magnetic shields. He can also use them with Bumblebee's Stingers to create a powerful team EMP pulse attack. The magnets have a few other uses - during TransWarped, it is revealed that Ratchet's magnets were intended to be used to operate on damaged Transformers, manipulating components within a patient without having to open them up. The magnets have a further function in conjunction with Ratchet's former partner Omega Supreme, where they acted as a form of "key" or "interface" with his systems, allowing Ratchet to exert a form of control over him. Ratchet also possessed an electromagnetic pulse generator, a device intended to induce stasis lock in his patients so that they would not feel pain and capable of knocking out a Transformer. However he once lost this particular ability to Lockdown (who stolen it from him in the past). More recently, he won his EMP Generator back from Lockdown in the Thrill of the Hunt. Prowl also used the EMP in A Fistful of Energon (although he was burrowing it from Ratchet). History Past Millions of years ago, Ratchet arrived at Hydrax Plateau looking for survivors of a Decepticon chemical attack, which had slaughtered soldiers from both sides. The only survivor was a Decepticon named Oil Slick. Against orders, Ratchet tried to save his life. Oil Slick, however, revealed he had the formula for an antidote to the chemical, known to the grunts as "cosmic rust", but he lacked the equipment to create it. Ratchet warily agreed to help, and as they worked, tried to learn a little bit more about who was fighting. Once the cure was complete, Ratchet used it on Oil Slick, who promptly revealed he had created the cosmic rust, didn't care if his own soldiers got killed, and infected Ratchet before driving off. However, Ratchet had managed to snag some of the antidote, so he used a little on himself and took the rest back to headquarters for mass production, regretfully realizing he'd learned a little bit about a good deception that day. Some time later, Ratchet was sent by Ultra Magnus on a wartime mission to recover Autobot intelligence officer Arcee, who was carrying important security codes in her memory core. Shortly after he found her, the pair were captured by the Decepticon-affiliated bounty hunter Lockdown. The hunter made a habit of collecting the powers of defeated enemies as trophies and did so with Ratchet's medical EMP device. Before he could attach it, Arcee was able to pass the device to Ratchet, and she begged him to use it on her to wipe the codes and preserve their safety. In the ensuing skirmish with Lockdown, the device accidentally produced a wider blast, erasing Arcee's entire memory. Ratchet would have flashbacks of the incident for centuries to come. At a certain point, Ratchet was ordered by Ultra Magnus to perform open processor surgery on Arcee to retrieve the access codes. As the operation began, Arcee uploaded the codes into Ratchet's processor, so he was conducted to a secret hangar and introduced to Project Omega a.k.a. Omega Supreme. Perceptor, along with Highbrow and Ultra Magnus, explained that Omega was the Autobots' last line of defense against the Decepticons and that the codes that Arcee was carrying were for Omega's activation. Arcee was supposed to be Omega's mentor to imprint upon and take orders from, but now Ratchet had inherited her role. Hearing that Omega had been built with a simple processor in order to carry out his duties with no remorse, Ratchet refused to teach him to be a weapon of mass destruction and instead tried to instruct him to be an Autobot. Upon winning the Great War against a massive Decepticon onslaught, Omega was damaged extensively and at risk of losing his Spark. Ratchet was able to put him into a modified stasis until he could repair the giant. Before going into stasis, Omega questioned how he could be an Autobot but destroy like a Decepticon. The best assurance Ratchet could offer was, "We all do what we must, even though if sometimes it doesn't make any sense," and he coaxed the giant Autobot to rest. Ratchet stayed with Omega after he'd been repurposed as a space bridge repair vessel. During a routine repair assignment with Optimus Prime's crew, Ratchet was with the group when they found the AllSpark. His first reaction upon seeing it was to urge the others to throw it through the space bridge. However, events soon overtook them when Megatron arrived and tried to claim the AllSpark. The Autobots took their ship through the space bridge, where Prime defeated Megatron, and the crew was forced to go into stasis to avoid injury in a crash-landing on Earth. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Animated Transformers Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Animated Autobots Category:Male Autobots Category:Animated Male Autobots Category:Team Prime Category:Animated Team Prime Category:Medics Category:Animated Medics Category:Autobot Medics Category:Animated Autobot Medics Category:Elderly Transformers Category:Animated Elderly Transformers Category:Alternate Versions of Ratchet